wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fanfic: Book 11 - The Next Generation
Prologue - 1995 Years Ago... Clearsight landed gracefully on the island. The Lost Continent was surprisingly easy to find. She’s found out that it was called Pantala; the myths of the Stormwings and GrassWings; the location; and the map. “There’s someone here…” a voice mumbled behind her. Clearsight whirled around. Nothing. She could have sworn she heard something. “Tell Queen Lightning there’s an intruder!” another voice thundered. “Hurry up, Thunder!” Clearsight whirled around. She saw two big purple dragons. One was big and burly; the second had a strange thunderbolt-shaped scar on his wing. Thunder. Clearsight thought. That’s Thunder. But who’s the other one? But suddenly she felt the spinning rush of visions overtake her: Clearsight being tortured by Queen Lightning. Clearsight wielding a long spear and plunging it into Thunder’s chest. The first dragon slitting her throat. In most of these visions...she was either killing (which she hated) or be killed (which was terrifying) “WHO are YOU?!” Clearsight yelled. Thunder noticed she was there. “Prince Tornado, what do we do?! Call the army? I like that plan…” Tornado growled. He lunged for Clearsight. Her vision turned black… Part One - The Weird Dragonet Chapter One The egg cracked. Peril was watching delightfully as her brownish-red dragonet sprawled out of his egg. Clay was there as well. Watching his son was also exciting for him. The dragonet had blue eyes; the wings’ of a MudWing, the snout of a SkyWing. Clay leaned closer to his son and whispered, “Do you want a cow?” It had been five months since Clay and Peril’s son was born. They were visiting the other dragonets of destiny, their mates, and children. “Daddy? How much longer?” The MudWing-SkyWing dragonet asked. “We’re here,” Clay said. Underneath them was the rainforest. Clay noticed Tsunami waving ta him. “There’s Tsunami! C’mon Peril!” They landed on the rainforest floor, where Tsunami greeted them. “I want you guys to meet my dragonets! Hurricane! Eel! Clam! Riptide! Come out!” It took a while for Riptide to come out, because a light green SeaWing dragonet was on his snout, leaping happily; a dark blue SeaWing dragonet was on his tail trying to catch it; and a sky-blue SeaWing dragonet was on his wings trying to touch his wings. “Clay do you want to hold Eel?” Riptide asked affectionately. Clay smiled back. “OK.” Clay’s arms were suddenly holding a one-year-old dragonet. The one who was on Riptide’s snout. His dragonet was starting to whimper. “What’s wrong, Cloudreed?” Sunny said, as she approached. “This is my mate, Meerkat.” she nodded at Meerkat. “And these are our sons: Cactus and Armadillo.” Cactus suddenly jumped onto Splash. Sunny lifted up Cloudreed and smiled. “So, he has fire-resistant scales. Peril here you go.” She gave the hybrid back to Peril. Fatespeaker suddenly appeared by Sunny, followed by Starflight and four dragonets. “These are our daughters: Stargazer, Clearmind, Moonseer, and Fatelover.” Moonseer was staring at Cloudreed, and Cloudreed stared right back. “Cow, cow, cow, boar, boar, hippo!!!” he said happily. I wonder we he learned that…''Tsunami thought, but then she sarcastically answered her own question. ''Oh, right. Clay told him that. A RainWing’s scales shimmered from camouflage, gold and black rippling through her scales. “Glory!” exclaimed Starflight. “Queen Glory for you, Starflight.” Deathbringer said, landing beside her. “Meet our dragonets! Princess Firefly, and Prince Venomflame.” Venomflame had black scales with hints of red on his wings, tail, and snout. His mouth suddenly fell open and Clay expected venom to come out. But it didn’t. Instead, venom with fire on top of it was flying towards the forest. They heard a faraway yell, and a crashing sound. “Another assassin defeated by Venomflame!” Venomflame said happily. Deathbringer smiled at his son, like father like son. “Let’s see who it was!” Riptide declared. Meerkat nodded. They all left the circle of dragonets alone as they paraded into the forest. Little did they know that danger was targeted on one specific dragonet. And that dragonet was Cloudreed. Chapter Two “What do you guys want to do?” Clam asked. Cactus shrugged. “Let’s go kill an assassin!” Venomflame cried. “No!” Armadillo snapped. “We’ll probably get ourselves killed instead of the assassin. Hold on - something is nearby. No, someone. He’s muttering something like, ‘Where is that hybrid? The one that the father named after his brother.’ I’m probably guessing he’s after Cloudreed.” “Are you sure it’s me?” Cloudreed mumbled. “Pretty sure,” Hurricane said. “Clay named you after Reed. And I have no idea where Peril got the ‘''Cloud''’ from.” They heard a noise from the trees above them. Hurry, Dad. Looks like we’re not alone… ''Cloudreed thought. “I found someone!” Riptide yelled. “A NightWing! It’s...who is it, Deathbringer?” Deathbringer peered over Riptide’s shoulder. “That’s definitely Swiftdeath. What’s he doing here?” “I hear something…” Meerkat said. “Dragonets screaming, and fresh blood. Sunny! The dragonets are in danger!” Starflight’s eyes went wide. They all flew towards the circle of dragonets. Where blood, death, and a reunion was waiting for them. “Vengeance?! How are you still alive!” Venomflame roared. “Father told me about how he was supposed to kill Slaughter to get off the NightWing Island; that he killed Tempest, and broke the MudWing-Blister alliance; that his mother died; that Greatness put you in lava, for bringing Mother to the island. See? I know everything.” Vengeance hissed. “Of course, I’m alive, you stupid hybrid. I have been sent to kill a few of you.” “Which few!” Firefly roared. “Tsunami, Deathbringer, Glory, Clay, Sunny, Riptide, and Cloudreed.” he growled and lunged for the MudWing-SkyWing hybrid. Vengeance was screaming, and flew off Cloudreed; trying to stop his tail from burning. ''I’ll never let him kill Dad, Tsunami, Riptide, Sunny, Glory, and Deathbringer. The dragon that saved his life. The dragon who was on a rock growling at Vengeance. It was Peril. Category:Content (Peacewielder the NightWing 1) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)